


The View From Astronomy Tower

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Outdoor Sex, rear penetration sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus corners Pansy at the top of the tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The View From Astronomy Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [](http://lumosed-quill.livejournal.com/profile)[**lumosed_quill**](http://lumosed-quill.livejournal.com/) 's prompt at the [Anywhere But A Bed](http://birdsofshore.livejournal.com/72033.html) Comment fest. Has Not Been Beta Read.

“Wonderful view,” Pansy said lightly as the door to the astronomy tower opened and closed. Several boy’s eyes had followed her departure from the great hall at lunch and there was no reason for anyone else to come up here in the middle of the day.

“That’s right,” said a male voice from behind her. Pansy stiffened in surprised. The voice wasn’t Draco’s or Blaise’s or even any of The Slytherin’s. Instead it had a distinct irish burr. Pansy’s head twisted enough to catch a glimpse of sandy hair and a grinning freckled face before she caught herself and forced herself to look dead ahead.

“I mean I can see for miles.” It was true. Astronomy tower was the tallest in Hogwarts and the day was fine and sunny, she could see clear over the Forbidden forest and Hogsmeade until the view was blocked by mountain peaks that appeared slightly fuzzy in the heat.

“Not the view I was referring to though,” Seamus Finnigan replied and a shiver went down the length of Pansy’s spine, as if she could feel his gaze sweep down the length of her body. Internally, she bristled. As rule Slytherins and Gryffindors did not pay each other compliments but also they certainly didn’t show it when they were made to feel uncomfortable.

“Oh well. So long as you like what you seem,” She shot back quickly.

Pansy lent forward, sticking her elbows in a crenellation and her head in her hands. So that her arse pushed out at the interloper and she felt her skirt ride up, expose more of her leg to the cool air and his heated gaze. There was a ragged gasp behind her and she smirked with triumph.

“It’s not nice to tease a bloke like that,” Seamus said with a hoarse edge to his voice.

“Who’s teasing?” Pansy said, swaying her arse in a way that was sure to send him running at any moment. Any second. Right now…

Hands gripped her hips, stilling her motion. They were hesitant at first but when a gasp escaped her lips, their grip became firm.

“Not teasing huh?” His voice was right behind, and above her now. “Then you must want this huh?”

“Maybe. Depends what you’re going _take_ doesn’t it?” The implications of the word ‘take’ should surely cause a self-righteous Gryffindor pause.

He called her bluff.

“ I’m not going to take anything you haven’t offered,” he said and his hands moved from her hips and under her skirt, cupping and squeezing her arse. “Unless you want me to stop?”

Oh he’d like that, wouldn’t he? To have her run scared. Well it wasn’t going to happen. The determination not to back down first was the reason she was sure and nothing to do with the way his touch was weakening her legs and causing her stomach to flutter with excitement.

“Stop? You’ve not done anything yet,” she said, fighting a quaver in her breath. She pushed her bum back at him until it slipped through his hands and pressed directly against his crotch. He was hard, enormously so, or at least it seemed so to her, inexperienced as she was.

The noise Seamus was amazing, it was somewhere between a surprised squeak and a growl of desire. He took half a step back and shaky as she was, Pansy let out a laugh of triumph.

Then he pulled down her knickers.

“Nothing?” He echoed her, although his voice was shaky. “I’ll have to try harder then.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” She shot back without thinking, while her brain yelled at her to stop teasing him. It seemed less and less likely he was going to falter first.

Then she felt it, one of his hands was pressed flat to the small of her back but the other… she couldn’t feel the other and instead, something pressed against her entrance. Hard and hot, Seamus was pressing himself against her pussy, teasing her lips with the head of his cock. Pansy blushed and grew motionless and still Seamus continued, up and down the touch went but never pushing forward, never going in. As if he himself were in two minds.

“What’s the matter??” She said hoarsely. “Chicken?”

She might have called that taunt a mistake. She felt his resolve did not break but instantly stiffened instead.

“Now, Pansy, sweetheart,” He whispered, “There’s your problem. You should never try to play chicken with a Gryffindor.”

His hips lurched forward, suddenly, gracelessly but he slipped inside her easily for all that, his cock spreading her inner walls effortless and she squeezed down snugly against his shaft. Pansy bucked, her mouth spread wide but she had no breath and no sound came out.

“God damn,” Seamus gasped as he came to rest with in her. Pansy could just feel his balls brushing against her. “God daaamn.” He repeated, sounding as disbelieving that he’d actually done it as Pansy felt.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her unresisting body closer to upright, his front pushed against her back. Pansy’s arms scrabbled to support and each hand found a merlon to grip. She felt Seamus shift his stance slightly and then he started to thrust.

Seamus wasn't gentle, Pansy never known a man that was, but he wasn’t trying to be rough either, he just couldn’t help but pound her quick and fast. She felt his bare hips slap against her arse and realised his trousers must be around his ankles.

His arms were strong and one thick forearm around her waist held in her place as he fucked her. His other hand plunged under her blouse to grip a breast. His face nuzzled at her neck, kissing it and her earlobe and the corner of her lips.

“oh shit, ah damn, oh god.” He crooned to her. Her vocalisations made even less sense, just wordless moaning and gasps. She felt like he was all round her as well as inside her and she squirmed and writhed in his embrace. Her body clamped down on his, wave after wave of pleasure breaking over as motion became weaker and stiller, Seamus coming as well with another oath.

They clutched the battlements weakly afterwards, trying to get their breath back. What followed was hardly the afterglow she had been told about. A mutual feeling of awkwardness seemed to engulf them as the righted their clothes. He didn’t so anything to her again. His mouth worked slightly and there were a couple of “Ums” before he headed for the door back down the tower. Pansy smirked and felt like she’d got the last word after all given his obvious embarrassed haste to depart.

It was quite cute really, Pansy thought and suddenly decided to throw him a lifeline.

“So I hear, the seventh floor classrooms have a pretty good view as well.”

He turned back to face her. His expression wide in wonder for a second before it closed off and he grinned at her.

“Oh really? I figure I might check it out then. Maybe sun-down tomorrow. That could be pretty spectacular I reckon.”

“Could be.” Pansy answered with a smile and a wink. Thinking that next time she would surely leave him hanging, but secretly certain that she wouldn’t.  



End file.
